


Curiosity Killed the Cat but Satisfaction Brought Him Back

by GreenMnM



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, M/M, Past Fred Andrews/FP Jones, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Veronica Lodge, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Underage Archie Andrews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMnM/pseuds/GreenMnM
Summary: Archie was warned by his father about venturing to the south side of Riverdale. But, his curiosity is the most powerful thing he owns, and he got caught by the Southside Serpents. As he awaits the Serpent King, he started to pray to every divinity he could think of. Maybe it was divine intervention that he came face to face with a god.





	1. The one your dad warned you about

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one~ I just love this pairing so much. ﾟ･✿ヾ╲(｡◕‿◕｡)╱✿･ﾟ

Archie heard several of them chatting with each other. They sat him on a hard chair, his hands tied behind his back, and his mouth gagged with a cloth. He couldn’t see them with the sack covering his head, but he could hear them clearly. They were talking about offering him to the Serpent King that maybe a nice redhead would be appetizing enough to finally pique his interest. He didn’t understand what they meant about that, he just imagined that there’s this guy that’s half-man half-snake with a forked tongue tasting the air as he’d get close to him.  He tried to shake that thought away by shaking his head. He lost count of the time that they arrived wherever they took him in. It was probably their lair, that, or it’s where they execute young nosy Northside kids like him. He shivered at that thought, his dad didn’t go into detail of what would happen if he comes across these people. He just said that nothing good comes out of crossing paths with Serpents.

“Hey, Toni! He’s coming. Doll him up or put a bow on him.” A female voice mockingly said and he heard a feminine snicker off to his side. The door creaked open and he heard a distinct footstep coming closer and closer to him. The louder the sound came the louder his heart pounded.

‘This is it! I’m gonna die!’ He thought to himself. Suddenly, the sack was yanked off his head, he had to close his eyes shut as light invaded his eyes. When his eyes adjusted he opened them and was stunned to see the leader of his captors face to face. He had pale white skin, the most amazing blue eyes, cold and calculating, and jet black hair that was partly covered by a pointed beanie.  He was glad that he was gagged, the groan he made could be interpreted differently. The Serpent King just stared into his eyes, and he shifted uncomfortable at their proximity.

“Like him boss? He’s a pretty one huh?” The girls laughed at his expense but their boss remained unamused.

“Get out.” He said firmly without looking back at them. His deep voice reverberated in Archie’s body sending shivers down Riverdale High’s quarterback. It sounded ominous and promising pain if not obeyed, he felt scared from those two words alone. The Southside Serpents hurried out of the room and closed the door shut behind them, leaving their leader alone with the redhead. “Sorry about that.” He stated as he took out the captive’s gag and untied his hands. “They really need to be taught finesse.” It sounded like what a sophisticated serial killer would say before he tortures and cuts open his victims. He definitely felt genuine fear.

Once his hands were free, Archie brought them on his lap and rubbed his aching wrists. He looked down and saw that there were welts forming and lacerations from the ropes rubbing his skin. Then it all came crushing down on him, he’s about to die. He should’ve listened to his dad, he shouldn’t have let his curiosity get the best of him, and he shouldn’t have come here even if he just met the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on. Tears stung his wrists as they fell on his wounds and he started to shiver with fear.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” The Serpent King asked in a calming manner as he kneeled in front of him in a none-threatening manner.  Archie thought this was all a ruse, psychos love playing with their victim’s emotions. “Hey, c’mon, enough of that now.” His captor wiped his tears away and he grabbed those to sob on them. He was forced to kneel in front of him as the chair toppled forward.

“Please don’t kill me.” He begged and pleaded. “I promise, I won’t come back here and bother you. Please just let me go. Please, sir?”

“Okay, shh, it’s okay. No one’s going to hurt you. C’mon, man, stand up.” He was gently guided up to stand, “Wipe your face, I’ll take you home.” A white handkerchief was placed on his hand. “I’ll be outside. Come out when you’re ready.” Then the older man walked away. He looked up to see him walk to the door without looking back. He closed the door behind him.

Archie thought this is his opportunity to escape. He wiped his tears with the handkerchief and looked out for an escape. He found it futile as he saw out the window that Serpents surrounded the area. Left with no other choice, he just stood in the middle of the room mind blank until he heard a soft knock.

“Hey, you okay in there?”

He jumped at the Serpent King’s question. “Y-yeah!” He stuttered his reply.

“I’m ready when you are, man.”

‘I’ve got no choice, but I think I can just fight him off if he tries anything.’ He thought to himself, ‘He might be taller but I have more muscle. I can overpower him.’

“You asleep in there?” The man on the other side sounded a little amused.

“No! I-I’m coming!” He composed himself and took a deep breath before coming out. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” He received a shrug for his reply and an arm draped over his shoulders.

“Sure, princess, just enough with the waterworks alright? Let’s go so you can go home.” He was pulled into step and he saw other Serpents watch him with mixed gazes. Some were with disdain, probably because he’s from the North, and most of them were amused. They exited from the back of the building that Archie deduced was a bar. “Here’s your ride to your palace. Ever ride one of these before?” He shook his head no, and he looked intimidated at the huge black and chrome beast. “Put these on.” He was given a leather jacket and a helmet both with Serpent symbol on it before the black haired man climbed on his monstrous bike. “Just hold on tight and you won’t fall off.” He nodded and wore the helmet then climbed behind him. He awkwardly grabbed on to the sides of the guy’s shirt, but the latter pried them off only to wrap them around his torso. “You may want to forgo your prejudice for safety at the moment.” Once he deemed the younger secure, he revved the bike’s engine making Archie jump at the load roar and vibration. “Just tuck your core in and don’t panic when we turn on corners. I got you.” He nodded and then held on tighter as they sped off.

Moments later, he finally recognized the road they were taking. ‘I know this place! He’s going in the right direction.’ But then shook his head. ‘Damn it! I shouldn’t trust him, he’s a serial killer! He’d probably kill me somewhere near where I live then dump my body in Sweetwater River.’ A few minutes later, the bike started to slow down. ‘This is it! He’s going to turn into the woods to murder me! He’s going to cut up my body and put them in a freezer!’ Internally he panicked and tried to formulate how to escape again, but was snapped out when he saw the man wave his hand to someone ahead. ‘An accomplice?’ He looked towards the direction and saw a familiar truck parked on the side of the road. “Dad?” His dad stood firmly with his arms on his chest, the deepening of his frown symbolized that he’s going to be in huge trouble. The bike stopped a few feet away and he dreaded hopping off the bike. “Oh my God, I’m so dead.” He said as he got off and handed the helmet over.

“He’s your dad, just chill. Say you’re sorry and you’ll never go behind his back again.” The Serpent King smiled at him and ruffled his hair. This seemed to be somewhat familiar to Archie, kind of like a déjà vu but he can’t recall exactly why. “Go on, I’ll try to talk to him.”

“ARCHIBALD ANDREWS!” His dad growled and he stiffened. “GET IN THE TRUCK!” He stood rooted to the spot he’s standing on. “NOW!” With that he hurried past his father and went in the passenger’s seat. He watched his dad walk over to the Serpent King who stood beside his bike. He couldn’t hear them, but they seemed to be in a casual discussion.

The younger man had a warm look on his face and his dad had a relaxed attitude around him. This picture confused him, his dad warned him about this biker gang only to find out he’s buddy-buddy with their young leader? They shook hands and his dad went in the truck. He wanted to ask him about the Serpent King but his dad gave him a look that said not to piss him off further.

His dad drove back into the rode and he looked at the side mirror to see that the dark haired gang leader leaning over his back watching them leave. He took off his seatbelt and leaned out the window to shout out, “Hey! Thanks for taking me home!”

“Always, Archiekins!” He heard him shout back.

‘Archiekins… hey? That nickna-‘ His dad pulled him inside and scolded him for doing something reckless two times in a row. “Sorry, dad.”

“We’re going to talk about this, and yes, you’re grounded.” He groaned and pulled the leather jacket around him. The Serpent King’s leather jacket, he tucked himself in it and inhaled it. It smelled of lemongrass and sandalwood, and he smiled. “I just said you’re grounded and you’re smiling like an idiot. We really need to talk about what’s going on with you, Archie.”

"Sure, dad." If he tried to sound anything but happy, he failed miserably.

tbc...


	2. Bad boys ain’t no good.  Good boys ain’t no fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie's mind has been busy with thoughts of the Serpent King, his dad, Fred, seems to be hiding something, and Kevin is a supportive friend... or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is from Mary J. Blige's song "Mr. Wrong". I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter~  
> ☆*･゜ﾟ･*(^ω^)/*･゜ﾟ･*☆

Fred watched his son sigh for the umpteenth time that night. He doesn’t understand what’s going on in his boy’s mind. Puberty? Maybe. Archie did hit a growth spurt over the summer. Girl troubles?  Plausible. His son has a choice of beautiful peers, maybe he can’t choose which one from Veronica or Betty. Or guy troubles?  Can't be commented on. The boy hasn't told him if he's open to the same-sex. However, judging how he groped and molested the Serpent King's leather jacket he could say that Arch's more than open to it.

It was his turn to sigh. It was so much easier to talk to him a year ago. He guessed that a lot really can change in a year.

“Something on your mind, bud?” Archie just stared at his dad.

“Uhm…”

“You know you can talk to me about anything. Even the uncomfortable stuff.”

Archie sighed and push his chair a bit then leaned forward inquisitively. “Dad, that guy… the Serpent King. How’d you- do you know each other?”

“Yes.” He said in a curt tone and Archie looked at him as if to urge him to speak more in details. “Yes, I do know him. He helped out at the construction once.” Not a lie, Jughead did help out that day when he visited.

“Okay... he seems… nice.”

“Yes, he’s nice.” Archie beamed at him, looking far too hopeful for his liking. “Arch, he’s a Southside Serpent. They’re not exactly stellar members of the society.”

“He doesn’t seem like he’s one of them. What if he’s just being forced to do it?”

“You’re watching too much Netflix, son.” He stood up to clean up their plates. “Look, I don’t know Jughead that well since I never saw him grow up, and from the looks of it he turned out pretty ok, but the crowd he hangs around aren’t the crowd you want to be lost in.”

“But he’s not like them, he wasn’t some brusque caveman.” He surprised even himself at how defensive he was of Jughead. “Anyway, I don’t think he’s that bad. I mean he did return me in one piece, and hasn’t demanded any ransom.” His dad just rolled his eyes.

“Archie, I know he seems well-mannered and maybe that’s true. You don’t need to defend him to me, I’m okay with you saying hi when you bump into him. But that part of town isn’t really known for its outstanding residents.” He started to wash the dishes then added, “So, son, please stay far away from that town. You might not be lucky next time.”

He stared at his father’s back pouting with his arms crossed over his chest. He wants to know more about Jughead, but his dad was being very dismissive about him.

Jughead. What kind of father would name their kid Jughead? Probably not a very good one. He didn’t seem like an idiot, he wouldn’t be, given the fact he’s commanding members older than he was.

For three days straight, Archie just mechanically went through his chores and responsibilities. His mind were filled with thoughts of Jughead, wondering about the kind of life he lives. He wasn't satisfied with the information that he got from his dad a few nights ago. And he hasn’t slept well since then, sadly, tonight was no different. He felt that the older Andrews was keeping something from him, it's probably due to the blue eyed man being a member of an infamous biker gang. He looked at the jacket draped over his desk chair. The green s shaped two-headed snake looked eerie and intimidating. For some reason, he couldn’t picture the Serpent King involved with those characters. Not after what he had done for him.

He was cool and yet warm, he seemed like a brooding lone wolf but he was welcoming and amiable with Archie. He groaned in frustration, he wants to know more about him. He doesn't know exactly why, but he has to do something because he hasn't been sleeping well. Unfortunately, he can’t do anything about that now. He’s grounded until school starts.

Or can he? He grabbed his phone and texted the one person who would support him even with his craziest ideas.

_ Dude u up? _

**_ Andrews if this is for a late night booty call, let me tell you this boo. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH HOMOS THAT ARE PASSING FOR STRAIGHT!!!! _ **

_ This isnt bout u, Kev _

**_ Everything should be! I’ve been told I'm a hoot. Anyway, what’s this about? Need help planning a date for that one special beard? _ **

Archie doesn’t know what that means so he ignored it. To be totally honest, he didn’t know how to approach the matter. He just doesn’t want to just blurt out that he wants to meet some guy.

**_ Arch, are you going to ask me how to come out? _ **

_ What? No! _

_ Whyd u think Id ask u that? _

**_ Because I'm the authority on coming out to manly fathers without getting disowned, and you’re totes signed on the guest list as a friend of Dorothy. _ **

_ Whos Dorothy and who signed me in on whatever that is? _

**_ NVM so have you seen the woman of your dreams? *gag _ **

_ Actually, I met this guy... _

**_ OMG is this some kind of breakthrough? Be there in 20, just need to pack some homossential starter kit and a presentation on safe gay sex. _ **

_ Im not gay _

**_ Oh honey, we all said that once upon a time. That’s not gonna last long. _ **

_ Im starting to think ure not the one I shouldve txtd _

**_ WRONG, no one can help you but me. _ **

_ K fine park out maybe 10 houses away _

_ Im grounded _

**_ And you're gonna sneak out for this guy?  _ **

_ I need some answers bout something _

**_ Ok, once you have your answer. Maybe we'd have ours, too. _ **

_ We? Who’s we? _

He waited but he received no reply. When he finally got a text from Kevin, he carefully sneaked out the window and ran as soon as his friend’s car came to view. “Okay, you’re dressed casually. Super tight grey shirt with super tight skinny jeans, not bad. This screams to me as I’m comfortable around you, and I’d like to at least know your name so I know what to scream.”

“This is not a booty call, Keller.” He sounded annoyed and Kevin just chuckled. He ignored him to check on his backpack. The leather jacket’s there and Jughead’s handkerchief.

“Oh my God! Are you planning on eloping?”

Archie gave him an annoyed look, “No, he lent me his jacket. I want to return it.” Kevin seemed to be satisfied with that then asked where to go. He told him the story and where to take him. Kevin just sat back on the driver's seat with his hands on the wheel. He just stared straight on the road in front of him.

His friend seemed calm about the information, “Arch, let me get this straight…” He took a deep breath and looked at Archie dead in the eyes. “You want me to take you to a bar named White Wyrm, which I know is owned by the Southside Serpents, because you want to see a biker gang’s mysterious leader. It’s because you think he’s cool and… nice?” His companion nodded and so he continued, “Look, Arch! I know you and your sexuality aren’t in tune lately, and I really, REALLY want to support you. I really do, but-“ He inhale then grabbed Archie by the shoulders and shook him, “THIS IS CRAZY! OF ALL THE PEOPLE TO TURN GAY FOR?!”

“I’m not gay. He’s just-“

“Cool,” He cut him off, “I get it. Based on the Kübler-Ross model, you’re in the denial phase. I know, I went through all of those stages when I found my heterosexuality was doomed before it could live. It made me sad, but it’s so much better on the other side.” Archie frowned at him so he raised his hands as a sign of peace. “I’m not judging! I’m the last person you’d expect judgement from,” He place his hand on his friend’s hand. “But there are others you can experiment on. Sure, there are only about 5 other flowers in a field of fig trees, but you can find someone else to fixate on, Arch!”

Archie sighed and looked crestfallen, Kevin felt guilty when he slipped his hand free from his grasp. “I just- I just want to see him again.”

“We all have people who intrigue us, Archie, but that doesn’t mean we have to pursue each and every single one of them.” He tried to check whether he’s getting through to his friend, and saw resigned contemplation on his features. “Look, maybe you’re right he’s a good guy, but the people he hangs out with… my father told me stories, ok? They’re not exactly good company for people our age.”

 Archie just bit his lower lip and gave a hesitant nod, “Yeah, you’re probably right. I don’t know what came over me, but…” He hugged his backpack tighter, “I guess you’re right, this is a bad idea. Sorry, Kev.” Archie felt conflicted and upset about himself, maybe it really is a stupid idea, and that Jughead isn’t worth seeing the second time. But he really wants to, there was something about Jughead that ignited something in Archie that he couldn’t explain. He’s open to know whether Kevin was right, but the rational part of him was telling him to run as far away from the biker as he can. Maybe he should just listen to that and serve his sentence. “Good night and drive safely, Kev.” He opened the door and got out of the car to go home. He wanted to turn around, but he doesn’t want his friend to get sucked in his dumb ideas. ‘Maybe if I do bump into him, I’ll just say hi.’

That at least made him smile but he still felt down about this whole matter. 

tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading.  
> (๑♡3♡๑)


	3. You inspire me to be good at doing bad things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Archie finally meet again, will it go well? Also, Kevin rocks!  
> (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am... but I can't stop writing. @_@ Hope you enjoy this 3rd chapter!

Kevin watched as his friend walk dejectedly back to his house, and he felt extremely bad for rejecting his request. On one hand, he’s right. The Southside Serpents aren’t to be messed with. However, he thought that it’s better if Archie’s with someone who knows the ropes than him exploring on his own. He knows what naive rebellious inexperienced homocurious young teens could end up in, and it's not something that he wants for one of his best friends. The inner conflict that Archie brought him made him want to bash his head on the dashboard, he decided not to and just drove slowly to match Archie's pace.

He then rolled down the window and shouted, “Get in loser! We’re going shopping… for your man!” Archie’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and hopped in. For most of the ride Archie described Jughead, and confessed that he doesn’t really know if he was attracted or not to this guy. There was just something about him like one of those ancient and mystical connections written in soulmate genre love stories. Kevin saw that the possibility of him being gay kind of freaked Archie out a little bit. So, he appeased him by saying that, it could be just male platonic chemicals, but did reassure him that being attracted to someone of the same sex isn’t something to be feared. Also, it doesn’t mean he’s gay.

Archie smiled and thanked him for being a good friend. “What can I say? I’m like the gay Ellen DeGeneres.”

They arrived at the White Wyrm and it looked like a busy night. Kevin thought about all the bad ideas he had and all the stupidest decisions he had ever made, and found nothing trumps this. He looked over at Archie who was looking at the motorcycles, looking like he was trying to find a specific one.

“He's here!” He exclaimed in glee, and Kevin stopped him from jumping out. “What?”

“That’s it? No plan? Look, carrot top, I really do want to support you into your self-exploration, but you do realize that if something happens to you here, I'm gonna be in so much trouble!”

“Nothing’s gonna happen, Kev. Relax.” Archie just grabbed his pack and hopped out of the car. Kevin counted from 1 to 20 before following after his friend with terrible decision making. He grabbed Archie’s arm ready to bolt as all activities ceased upon their entry. Eyes scrutinized them, some stared in distaste, some expressed that they found a couple of idiots, but most of them had this predatory gaze. Kevin gulped loudly but Archie seemed unfazed.

“Must be our lucky night fellas! Two Northside fairy princesses graced us with their presence!” A chorus of wolf whistles and jeers made Kevin tighten his grip on Archie.

“I’m here to return something to the Serpent King.” He took the leather jacket out.

A big middle-aged man approached them and they both took a step back. “Why'd you have the boss' jacket?” He made a grab for it but Archie hugged the garment to his chest. “Give me it and I’ll return it to him.” He ground out as his patience thinned at Archie’s defiance.

“He lent it to me so it's better if I gave it to him personally.”

“Listen here you little punk-“

“Intimidation won't work on me, sir.” He said but deep inside his heart was pounding so hard, as if trying to escape his chest and run back home.

“Archie...” Kevin warned. “Just give it to the nice man and maybe you can arrange another meeting. The Serpent King must be really busy right now.”

“He's busy alright, he's been locked in there with a busty chick!” Someone said and the rest laughed. Archie felt his knees go weak at that thought.

He was ready to just give up and leave when a door opened and all heads turned to look at an attractive woman dressed in a pantsuit, possibly around Archie's dad's age, exit Jughead's office. She stopped in front of them and shielded them from the eyes of the Serpents, “Are you boys lost? Let me take you guys home.” He had this motherly voice and even though Archie felt hatred for her for being with Jughead, he couldn’t help but feel safe.

“Uhm, we just need to drop something for the Serpent King.”

“Oh, that so?” Her eyebrow raised and she stepped aside to reveal Jughead leaning on the doorframe, looking cool and bored. “Mr. Jones, you have visitors.” He nodded and just watched them, Archie couldn’t take his eyes of off him. His heart skipped a beat when the biker gang leader tilted his head. He was snapped out of the spell when the well-dressed woman placed a hand on his shoulder and leant closer to whisper, “Just stay close to Juggie and the young ones, and you’ll be safe.” After that she patted them both on the arm, and exited the bar. Their eyes followed her leave but when the door closed, they were once again reminded of being two little mice in a room full of snakes.

A girl possibly around their age waded through and pushed them towards Jughead. Kevin moved closer to Archie, “We're gonna be eaten alive! I'm not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.” He hissed at his friend.

“He's not like one of them.” Archie tried to sound convincing but even he doubts himself. He just stared at the young man that returned him to his dad, but right now he only physically resembled him. The warmth from his eyes are gone, and he looked at Archie with disdain.

Once they were in front of the Serpent King, Jughead urged him to talk with a look. “Uhm, I’m here to return this to you.” He gestured to the jacket he hugged, and Jughead held out his hand to take it, but Archie held it tighter to his chest. “I want to talk to you too.” The young man’s jaw tensed as he nodded for him to talk. He felt eyes watching his back. “In private.”

Kevin felt the air turned cold when Archie said that, and he looked around only to find scary unfriendly faces directed at them. His eyes swept the room once more then his eyes landed on a young Latin man who was smirking at him with an inviting look on his face. He had to bite his lip as the tense cold feeling disappeared. He broke eye contact and turned to their leader.

“Excuse me your hotness, but I’d like to give you guys privacy. Can I pick my jailer?”

Jughead gave him a nod for permission, and he pointed at the Latino Serpent. “I want that one!” He sing-songed and Jughead looked at the guy and motioned him to go with Kevin. “Thanks your serpentine graciousness. Have fun, Arch!” He Skipped towards him then linked his arm with him, and they were gone.

Jughead moved a bit to let Archie enter his office, before closing it, he gave them a nod and they all went back to their activities.

As soon as the door closed, Archie faced him and Jughead’s wearing a smug expression. It was different from the guy earlier, he relaxed and grinned. “So, what happened to, I promise I won’t come back, sir?” He said monotonously yet quite mocking in a way.

“Uhm, I have selective amnesia?” He felt sheepish as the Serpent King chuckled and moved to the mini-fridge to get him something to drink. Archie was given soda and was motioned to sit on the couch next to the door.

“Nice try, kid. Your old man know you're here?”

“How’d you know my dad?” He asked after taking sip of the soda, then placed it on the end table next to the couch.

“That means he doesn’t.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Mine wasn’t answered either.” He looked at him up and down. “You do know how much of a bad idea it is to come here, right?”

“It’s a bad idea to come if you’re not here.”

“C’mon let me take you home.” He grabbed his arm but Archie didn’t budge. “Archie.” Archie’s breath hitched as he heard him say his name. There were images in his head that he couldn’t quite make out and his head started to hurt. Jughead noticed that the redhead went pale. “Hey, you ok?” He touched his cheek and that snapped him out of his daze.

“Uhm…” He cleared his throat. “I... what just… happened?”

“Okay, just take a seat. I’ll go get your friend to take you home.” He left him and Archie sat in the Serpent King’s office.

It’s not as heavily decorated like outside. In fact, there’s no decoration at all, the walls were free of pictures and posters except a tarpaulin with the Southside Serpent symbol on it. There’s a desk with some books and papers on it, there was a massive leather chair behind it and two wooden ones in front. His mind went to the memory that flooded his mind, but try as he might, he couldn’t find them again. The door opened and he was handed a cold bottle of water. He gladly took a sip from it and looked at Jughead. “Uhm…”

“Your friend will be here in a…” He trailed off and Archie’s eyebrow quirked up. “Archie, why are you here?”

He tried to avoid the question by asking, “Is Jughead your real name?”

“No, it’s Forsythe Pendleton III.” He said straightforwardly and leant his frame on the window sill.

“Oh, that’s wow… I don’t know any Forsythes. Frankly, I don’t think I’ve heard of that name before. Sounds very posh. Where’d you get it?”

“It’s from my biological father. Who’s definitely not posh nor upper class.” He crossed his arms as he looked straight into the quarterback’s eyes. “Now, why are you here princess?”

He tried to think of another question to ask but he couldn’t think of one. So, he decided to just tell him the truth. “Basically, I’m not sure why. I just… I haven’t slept well in a few days.” He put the nearly empty water bottle on the table, looked at this hands on his lap that were fidgeting. “Jughead… you seem familiar to me, you feel familiar. You talk to me with familiarity…” He had to rub his forehead as he felt his head ache. “It’s weird… I get this feeling like, like we’re close… like a family”

He heard the young man sigh, “That is weird, kid. We’re not related.” Archie looked up and saw him taking the jacket from the table then put it on. “I don’t have family.” There was no bitterness to how he said it. It was as if it was just a matter of fact. Archie couldn’t think of a proper way to respond to that. He tried to think of something to lighten the mood, but he didn’t have a chance to as the door swung open.

Kevin entered looking flustered and a bit disheveled, but looked like a worried mother that lost her child. “What happened, Arch?” He checked him for injuries then stared scathingly at Jughead. “What did you do?!” He stalked forward the gang leader, but Archie held him back.

“Kev, it’s okay. He didn’t do anything! I just… it’s probably from sleep deprivation.” He looked at Jughead who met his eyes coolly. “Sorry, Jughead. We’re going to head home now.” He pulled a calmer Kevin out, but before the door closed, he looked back at the Serpent King sitting on his throne watching them with a sharp gaze.

“Don’t come back here, kid.” It was barely audible, but Archie heard it. “It’s for the best.”

Oh, he heard that, but he definitely wouldn’t listen. He smirked as he walked out with Kevin. He might be unreachable for a while, but it’s worth it.

_tbc..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what did Archie do now? (ﾟωﾟ;) Anyway, thanks for reading!


	4. He looks like a bad decision, and bad decisions make great stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin shared their late night adventure on their group chat with Betty and Veronica. The two girls are worried about Archie's fascination towards Jughead. Naturally, they paid him a visit to talk him out of it. However, they're not the only ones who did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another one for you guys!٩(^ᴗ^)۶ Enjoy~

Archie watched Kevin who pulled over once they were back in Archie’s neighborhood. It was almost half past 4, he needs to resolve this matter with Kevin immediately. However, he hadn’t said anything since they left the White Wyrm, all the noise he made was the grinding of his teeth. He emanated fury as he drove, Archie just thought it would be better to just shut up until they were parked. Kevin bursting in anger while behind the wheel would be a one way ticket to hell.

Kevin undid his seatbelt and turned towards Archie as much as he can. “Archie… did he…” He seemed to pause to find better words for what he was about to say, and to Archie it looked like he was trying to make an awful lot of effort into making his voice sound gentle. He wanted to laugh but it might offend his friend. “Listen, I know it may be a little hard to talk about, but… when you were kidnapped…” His eyebrows furrowed then he said, “Did he touch you inappropriately?” Archie was taken aback by this, he already said that Jughead never acted improperly towards him. Kevin tried to analyze him and when he said nothing this alarmed his friend further. “Oh, Archie!” He then wrapped him in a comforting embrace, it was like big brother’s protective hug. “What happened to you is not okay, Arch, and you need to know that it’s okay to talk about it. You don’t need to go back to him for validation, he did it because he’s an asshole.” He pulled away and stared straight into Archie’s eyes, he had a sympathetic look on his face. The redhead just gaped at him. “Whatever’s done to you is not your fault. He’s a sick pervert and if you want to press charges, I’ll back you up. I believe you, Archie, and so will your dad. We don’t think of you as anything less. I’m here for you. I’ll always back you up, got it?” He interpreted Archie’s frozen expression as reaction to trauma and backed far off to his side. “Oh my God, honey, I’m so sorry!” He sounded so remorseful, and before he could beat himself up more for an imagined offense, Archie grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Look, man! I wasn’t raped nor touched inappropriately.” It came off more annoyed than reassuring. He didn’t want it to be as Kevin was just looking out for him, but people assuming things about him irked him. “He was mostly on the other side of the room earlier, and only got near when he gave me soda and water. And by the way, they weren’t drugged, okay?” His friend watched him, kind of studying for any signs that he was covering up for Jughead.

“Okay… okay.” It seemed that he realized he overreacted because he sounded calmer now, and so, Archie released him.

“I get it, I should be careful because Jughead’s a crook by association-”

“I don’t think it’s merely by association, Arch. I mean, he’s their leader.”

“Okay that’s debatable, but sorry, Kev. All your credibility to protect me from the scary Serpent King went down the drain when you sucked faces with his minion.” He smirked when Kevin blushed and got defensive. He muttered something that Archie barely heard, “What was that?”

“He was hot, okay? I’m weak! Sue me!” He paused and they laughed at that. “But are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve been having these migraines lately. Possibly from lack of sleep.”

“Or lack of sleep from charming the snake? Wink-wink.” Archie blushed and punched him lightly on the arm. “Who wouldn’t though? That guy’s hot. If I didn’t follow the Homo Bro Code, I’d probably be up in all of that.” He obscenely smacked his lips and it took a lot of effort for Archie not to bash his friend’s head on the wheel. Kevin sensed his friend’s possessiveness, and laughed. “I’m kidding, Arch, but I’ll be honest he is hot. It’s no wonder you’d want to see him again.”

Archie didn’t answer that, he just shrugged and felt himself yawn. “Not that you’re boring, Kev, but I don’t want my dad finding out that I sneaked out to find a guy he told me to stay away from. Thanks for making sure I didn’t die, man!”

“Anytime, Arch. Just let me know if you need a ride, I have some unfinished business down south… get it?” Then wiggled his eyebrow, and Archie thought it wise to just flee before he hears something he’s not ready for.

He carefully snuck back inside, and dove under the covers just before his dad knocked and peered in, “Archie, I heading over to the safety conference. I won’t be home until tomorrow morning so remember to lock-up.”

He just groaned and pretended to look confused while rubbing his eyes, “Is that today?”

“Yes, bud. I need you to be extra careful while I’m out, and you can invite friends over. But absolutely no parties of any kind!” He warned.

Archie crossed his hand over his chest, “Promise, drive safe, dad.” He then covered his head with the blanket with a smile on his face.

That afternoon, Kevin broadcasted what happened on their shared group chat. Veronica and Betty immediately went to the Andrews’ home. Kevin just Skyped them saying he was too tired butching himself up to face Archie’s man. The girls freaked out about Jughead being the Serpent King and wanted to talk him out of pursuing him personally. Archie got annoyed that everyone kept stereotyping Jughead.

Veronica stared at him with a condescending look, “Bad boys play with good girls, Archie. You’re good but you’re not a girl, he’s gonna do worse. He’s going to groom you to drop your pants, get down on your knees, and bend over all on command.”

“That’s sounds pretty hot actually.” Kevin chimed, but was ignored.

When Archie tried to say something, Betty put her hand on his shoulder, “He’s going to… make you do some freaky things, Arch.” She looked absolutely uncomfortable saying that.

“Ooh, sounds appealing.”

“Shush! Your rights to advise Archie have been revoked!” The heiress said and Kevin stuck out his tongue immaturely.

Kevin rolled his eyes, “You’re already late to the ‘this is a bad idea’ party, V. Let Arch figure things out for himself. Anyhow, I’m his guide to the underworld. He’s safe.” She cut the call then planted her feet to the floor and pointed accusingly at Archie.

“And you! You need to learn self-preservation, mister! And this is not just the unprotected nature of sex you’d be venturing in. His kind are-“

Okay, that pissed him off. “His kind?!” He shrugged Betty’s hand off of his should, and stood up to Veronica. The blonde girl held him back, and it seemed like the dark haired girl isn’t going to back out. “Look! Just because he wears a leather jacket, and rides a monstrous bike doesn’t mean he’s an asshole! You don’t know him so stop passing judgement on Jughead!”She opened he mouth but he cut him off, “I appreciate your concern, but you guys need to leave.”

“Fine, I know when I’m not wanted. Let’s go, B.” She scoffed then regally walked out.

Betty let go of him and sighed, “Archie… I hope you understand that we’re only like this because we care.  I know you like him, and I want to like him for you, I really do. However, do you really know him?”

“There’s something about him, Betty. I think I know him for some odd reason. Dad says he’s a pretty okay guy.” She smiled slightly and kissed his cheek.

“Okay, just be careful.” He nodded and she gave him that big sister smile, “Promise?”

He relaxed and smiled, “I promise.” They hugged goodbye and with that she left. Once alone he proceeded to do some housework, showered then put on fresh and clean clothes. He checked the time, it was 5:59pm. Once it turned 6, he heard the doorbell ring and he smirked. He took his time going down the stairs, partly to get his pounding heart under control and also to make it seem like he’s cool.

“Dad’s not home, come by around 6 and don’t wear leather please?” Jughead held up his phone an inch away from his face. Before Archie can take it, he moved it away. “What if I have nothing else but leather?” He smirked at him, and it stunned Archie. He didn’t know if it was meant to be seductive, but he was getting him weak in the knees. The redhead’s mouth just opened and closed, and Jughead just laughed. He ruffled his hair and handed him the phone. “Are you going to invite me in or you just wanted the phone back?” He leaned on the doorframe casually, and Archie just nodded. “Thanks.” He entered and Archie saw that his bike was nowhere in sight.

“Where’s your monstrous ride?” He asked as he took in the sight of the young man that captivated him. He wasn’t wearing any leather, his pointed beany’s still on his head though. He just wore a black Sherpa jacket over a simple white tee, and regular blue jeans that fit him well.

“I parked it off somewhere near but secluded. I wouldn’t want to scare your neighbors enough to call the cops.” When he turned around, Archie found that it fit him very well. He stared at Jughead’s crotch, and the longer he stared at it, the more he realizes that he really is in front of the Serpent King.

“Oh.” That’s all he was able to say.

“So, why am I here? Kids like you are warned to stay away from baddies like me, right?” Archie looked up and saw him smiling at him fondly. “Is it some kind of curiosity you preppy boys have towards low lives?”

Archie wasn’t sure what came over him, Jughead sounded like he was joking. However, it was like a stab to his heart. He stomped towards him and just hugged him. He wrapped his arms around the taller guy’s torso and buried his head on his chest. “Don’t call yourself that. You’re not a low life.”

“Arch-” He sounded surprised by this, and didn’t know how to react.

“I don’t want to hear it from you or anybody else!” He looked up at the dark haired man his eyes about to spill tears. “You’re not bad, Jughead.” He blinked and they flowed down to his cheeks. "Please?"

Jughead cupped his face and wiped his tears with his thumbs. “Okay, princess.” He kissed his forehead then embraced him. “I'm not bad.”

 

_tbc..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And I'd like to say, I really appreciate your comments.  
> ♡✧( ु•⌄• )


	5. The good boy with bad habits, and the bad boy with a good heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is good at writing lyrics, but he knows that he's not particularly articulate. When Jughead decided to be direct, he thought it's better to push his luck and avoid pussyfooting towards his goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I hope you guys like this new chapter!  
> I'm trying to update 2-3 times a week~  
> ⌚ヾ(◕д◕❀)ﾂ

“You good, princess?” He looked him in the eyes, and saw that he was about to cry again, “Shhh, baby, I promise I won’t say it again.” He said as gentle as he could, and Archie nodded. The Serpent King squeezed him in his arms, before letting go. Archie awkwardly stood there. “God, I feel bad for showing my face around you. You seem to love crying around me.” He chuckled, and ruffled the teen’s head.

He pouted and blushed in embarrassment. “Sorry, Jughead. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s all good, princess, just don’t make a habit out of it. I don’t like seeing you cry.” He turned to scan the living room. “Nothing much has changed around here.” Archie thought he was pertaining to the neighborhood in general.

“Dad said you lived in the neighborhood when you were younger.” He saw Jughead stop his movements then shrugged. “You seem to be a little older than I am so you probably played with other kids.”

“Maybe, princess.” Jughead turned to face him. He looked serious and really wants some answers. “Why did you invite me when your dad’s away?” Archie didn’t say anything. “It’s worded like an invite for a tryst.” He chuckled and sat on one of the couch’s armchair. He crossed his arms on his chest, and eyed Archie. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and guilt rose from within him. He has to put a stop to this.

Archie’s heart wanted to leap out of his chest. _‘Okay, he’s here. I got what I wanted… now what?’_ He hadn’t thought about what he’s going to do once Jughead comes over. So, he laughed, quite nervously, and decided to play like he doesn’t follow. “What are you talking about?”

He sighed and stood up. He walked over to put a hand on the teen’s redhead. “Let’s get to the point. Are you interested in me?”

“Uhh… interested?”

“Yes, interested. As in like your friend having an intense tonsil hockey match with Joaquin-interested.” Archie stood there slack jawed when he heard Jughead’s monotonous bored voice just say that. “Whether you are or not, princess, I’m sorry. I have a code to follow. You’re a minor, and I could go to jail just by associating myself with you.”

He blushed so hard he felt his cheeks were melting, but he steeled himself. He’s being rejected even before he said anything. He’s not just going to allow that. “Then why do people keep on saying age doesn’t matter then?” He huffed and put his arms on his waist.

Frankly, to Jughead he looked quite cute so he pinched his cheeks. “This is a different context, Archie.” Immediately after he said that, he saw tears brimming from the redhead’s face. He felt extremely bad for making him start to cry again. He could be an asshole and walk out, but he doesn’t ever want to leave him feeling crushed and worthless. _‘Archie deserves the best things in life. That’s why…’_ He exhaled and wiped his tears with his thumbs again. “This can’t happen, princess, just think of me like your big brother.”

“Why would I think of you like a big brother?” Jughead opened his mouth to say something but closed it. “It’s gross to think about you that way when I want to kiss you.” He scrunched his nose in distaste at the thought of him and Jughead being related in that way. He looked up at the biker gang leader and he saw that he had an amused expression about him. His features made him want to kiss him, but he wants to make him understand what he wants with him. He thought of just kissing him and make it direct and to the point. However, he’s afraid that if he startled the guy, his dad might come home to a 12 hour dead corpse. He can’t beat around the bush, he’s not that articulate, and he might end up asking the young man to reach down his pants. He sighed after thinking about his last option. “Look, I like you, Jughead.” He decided to just come out and say it. He watched Jughead’s smile leave his face and his cheeks flushed a pale rose tint. He felt the heat from his body leave as the older stepped back slowly. His heart cracked at the action.

“Like me?” Jughead groaned, he plopped down on the couch and rubbed his forehead. “You don’t even know me, Archie. This is just a weird and passing phase.”

“That’s the worst thing you could say to a teen that’s coming to terms with his sexuality.” He frowned and the Serpent King chuckled. “Jug, I really do like you.” He looked very innocent as he confessed, his eyes were hopeful and the young man beat himself up for the thought of rejecting him. He has to, it’s for the best.

“Sorry, kid. It’s just that you don’t know me. It’s weird that you see me a few times now you’re carrying a torch for me.”

“I know, but if you think it’s weird, imagine how weird it is for me.” He searched Jughead’s cool blue eyes for something to anchor him in, and maybe it was wishful thinking, but he found it. _‘Okay, I’m still alive and I don’t have any bleeding holes on me.’_ He thought, and maybe he could push his luck. He remembered Veronica doing this to one of the guys. She wanted a favor and they just nodded dumbly. He hoped it would work on Jughead. So, he lowered the tone of his voice and tried to make it sound a little husky. “There’s something about you that is pulling me. It’s like… you’re like a piece of me. You feel me the same, right?” He kneeled in front of the older man. “That’s why you returned my phone. You could’ve just- I don’t know, text my dad and give it to him.”

Jughead seemed to shift away slightly, but Archie didn’t think much of it. “I didn’t want you to get in trouble. Don’t misinterpret that.” He grimaced at that.

“But why?” Archie place his hands on Jughead’s knees. “Why would you care enough to think about my well-being? Don’t tell me you respect my dad. If that’s the case, you would’ve snitched on me.”

 _‘Because you’re important to me.’_ Jughead wanted to say, but he didn’t want Archie to misinterpret that again. He didn’t say anything. He just sat back on the couch and closed his eyes. Maybe this conversation will end by him shutting up and ignoring the kneeling boy in front of him.

“Technically, you didn’t deny having feelings for me.” He climbed up and sat on Jughead’s lap. His hands were on his chest, the other tried to push him off but he was having none of that. He knows Jughead cares so he’s going to use that fact. It’s mean and bad, but drastic measures are called for in this occasion. “I don’t want to do this, but… if you push me away, I’ll… I’ll try some weird shit.” He mentally kicked himself for not being able to word that properly.

“What?” Jughead almost snapped his head.

“You heard me, I’ll experiment with some random guy at the back of a diner, or a dingy motel.” He felt Jughead’s hands grab onto either side of his upper arm. “Maybe I’ll, uhm, suck dick for money!” That almost sounded like a whisper as he blushed heatedly. _‘God, that sounds awful!’_

“Don’t fucking joke about this, kid.” He said through gritted teeth. His blood’s boiling, he thought about Archie being led by some dirty old man to a secluded place. God, how he wanted to rip out that guy’s throat for even getting near the redhead. “You treat your body with respect, you hear me?”

“I wasn’t joking.” He challenged him, he knows he’ll get bruised up from Jughead’s grip, but to hell with that. At least he’ll have something to remember him by. _‘Well, until they fade.’_ Although he had to admit, that was stupid. “I don’t know… maybe I’ll find one to respect it after going through guys.”

“The hell you will, Archie.” They both were locked in a staring match. “I won’t allow that. I won’t let you fuck around, kid.” He pulled him down into a protective embrace.

“You want my body respected… do something about it.”

“Archie, what you want is difficult. My world isn’t… I get that it’s a mystery, and there’s a thrill to it.”

“Don’t say I’m experimenting. I know what I feel.” Jughead disengaged and cupped his face. “I like you, Jughead. I want to be with you.”

“And your feelings are valid, sweetheart, but they don’t mean that they’re facts you have to believe.”

“How would I know if they’re not real then?”

“Archie, I don’t know. It’s just I can’t be with you. One, it’s illegal. Two, I don’t live here. Three, I’m part of a dangerous gang. And lastly-” Archie rolled his eyes, and covered his mouth shut.

“Let me cut you there, Serpent King.” He purred as he moved closer until their faces were inches away. ”I didn’t ask for reasons why we can’t be together.” He hopped off his lap and strutted towards the kitchen. “Either you make me your queen, or I become someone’s bitch. Your call.” He entered the kitchen leaving Jughead to rub his face in frustration.

_tbc..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this!  
> ٩(ↁωↁ❀) Hmm, how will Jughead react?


	6. No one can resist a bad boy with good intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Positive outcomes trump premature regret, i.e., Archie realizes that he acted impulsively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°   
> Hello, Loves! I'm back with an update. Enjoy~

As soon as Archie disappeared in the kitchen, he took a beer out then stood in front of the wall and banged his head a couple of times. “Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.” He whispered to himself. He started to replay their conversation and his face got really hot. “Oh my God, I said those things? Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.” His phone beeped, and he prayed that it wasn’t his dad. He looked at it and saw that it’s from Kevin.

**_ Hey, want me to come over? I heard that you and Ronnie had an argument. _ **

_ Omg, Kev! I invited Jughead over. I told him I like him and he said he’s no good for me. I seduced him and he said no.  _

_ Then, I threatened that I’d suck stranger dick for $$ if he doesn’t make me his queen. OMG what’s happening? _

**_ Oh… _ **

**_ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!!! Andrews what the hell’s wrong with you?!!! _ **

**_ I let you out of my sight for a few hours and now you’re borderline! _ **

_ Idk what came over me :’( omg what’s he going to think of me? _

**_ Not sure but it’s a good thing he hasn’t murdered your stupid ass! _ **

**_ Where is his highness now? _ **

_ In the living rm… I left him there to drink. What should I do? _

**_ Hmm, remember what we learned about consent in sex ed? _ **

_ Omg Kev! I’m not going to attempt to rape him!!!! _

_ Please help! I’m dying here!!!!!!  _

**_ Apologize for your dumb actions and tell him you’d just take what he can offer. But~ If you’re lucky, he’d be a farmer and plow your fields. **wink wink _ **

He was about to send an angry text, but got startled when he heard Jughead knock on the doorframe. “Jughead…” He swallowed the lump in his throat, and he was made aware of the can of beer in his hand. He offered it to him, “Here.” He studied the man whose lap he sat on earlier. He looked mighty fine considering that a crazy redheaded teenager just jumped him, and threatened bodily harm, not on him, but on said teenager himself. He stalked towards him cool and collected, far from the young man that looked flustered and exasperated at his propositions. When Jughead got close to him, he put both his hands on either side of his hips and lifter him up to sit on the counter. This surprised him, Jughead’s pretty strong for someone who’s not bulked up. It stirred something inside him and his nether region responded with a twitch. Jughead took both of his hands after he placed the beer on the tiled surface.

“Okay.” His deep voice said with finality, the quarterback beamed and motioned to hug him, but he was stopped by a hand to his chest. “I said okay, princess, but I have conditions. I just need you to promise me three things.” Archie nodded dumbly while his stomach did summersaults, “One, if you want to see me, you ask me to come get you. This means, you don’t go stupidly running alone to the White Wyrm, understood?” He nodded, “Second, if you ever need me for anything, give me a call. I don’t want you keeping secrets from me especially when you’re hurting or you’re in some kind of trouble. It that okay?” The redhead smiled at that, and he mirrored that smile. “Third and last, I set the pace.” Archie frowned and wanted to argue with that, but he silenced him with a kissed to his hands. “I want to do this right with you, Archie. You’re special to me. I won’t deny that you also have some kind of pull on me, and I don’t want my relationship with you to just be physical. We’ll get there, I promise, but be patient and wait with me.”

Archie made a face, but that quickly changed to shock when Jughead guided his playing hand to touch his hardened manhood. “Trust me, it wouldn’t be easy for me. It took a lot for me not to fuck you on the coffee table.” Archie moaned at that, and had a glazed look on him. This conversation was getting a little too heated, and he badly wanted to grind on Archie’s hand, but he must stop himself. He broke contact and helped Archie down the counter. He shouldn’t break his own rules. The teen made a move to kiss him but he cupped his cheeks and kissed his nose. “Baby, I was just making a point. Listen, if I refuse you, please don’t get mad or think I don’t want you. I do, but like I said, I don’t want this just to be physical.” He groaned and put his arms around the older man’s neck then wrapped his legs on his torso.

“Fine, but do I get to say something, too?”

Jughead chuckled, “Of course, Archie.”

He loosened his arms to look at Jughead’s eyes. “Let me ask first, you’re my boyfriend now, right?”

“It is kind of quick for my liking, but yes, for all intents and purposes.” He kissed Archie’s nose and the latter chased his lips, but pulled away father as he tutted. The redhead just sulked at getting depraved. “Now, promise me you won’t go out and do something dumb. The Archie I know isn’t stupid.” His tone held no room for contest.

Archie just sighed then nodded. “Fine, but we will do some boyfriend stuff, right?”

“Except for the sex, yes.” He heard him groan. “Trust me, baby, it’s for the best.”

“Oh God! Please don’t tell me no sex until we get married.” He frowned when Jughead chuckled. “No way!” He whined and wiggled to get down, but strong hands kept him in place.

“I was thinking more of until you’re eighteen, but if you’re bent on marriage-”

“Nooooo! Eighteen is fine!” He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and smiled cheekily. “But you know, if you change your mind…” He trailed off and wiggled his right eyebrow.

Jughead smiled at him as well, “I’ll let you know.” He winked at him then helped him off the counter. “Okay, now that we established what needed to be established. What did you invite me for, aside from seducing me into corrupting you?”

“Uhm… I-” Did he have an answer for that? None at all. He just blushed at the thought of impulsively acting based on his feelings.

“Okay, let’s not overload your brain then. How about a movie? Then we’ll wing it from there.” He held his boyfriend’s hand, and grabbed his neglected beer before leading him back to the living room.

 _'I should totally tell Kev.'_ He thought but his texting hand's still busy.

_tbc..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (•⚗৺⚗•)  
> I think I should stop painting Archie as a horny teenager... but it's more fun this way.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Until next update~

**Author's Note:**

> ヾ(o✪‿✪o)ｼ Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as I can~


End file.
